Adriana Blackwood
Appearance Adriana is a slim young woman with curvaceous body and medium bust size. She has somehow, silver short hair and red eyes. Her purple fairy tail stamp is located at her left waist. Her hair and eye color changes to: Hair:Black Eyes:Bloody Red, on her demon form, also her hair grows longer on her demon form. Personality Adriana is a demon, and a girl who doesn't want anyone going near her. She is quite a dangerous demon. Adriana is a demon feared by many people around Fiore . Because of her joining Phantom Lord, more people feared her..Adriana is a Darkness Dragon Slayer and uses Ancestral Magic. Magic and Abilities Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic (冥の滅竜魔法 Yami no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic related to darkness. Soul's Basic Spells Darkness Dragon's Roar (闇竜の咆哮 Yamiryū no Hōkō) Soul shoots out a large blast of darkness that incinerates anything it touches. Darkness Dragon's Black Slash (闇竜の黒切り Yamiryū no Kokukiri) Soul envelops his hand in darkness and slashes at the enemy. Darkness Dragon's Wing Attack (闇竜の翼撃 Yamiryū no Yokugeki) Soul covers both arms in darkness, he then rushes at the target and swings both hands at them, incinerating the target. Darkness Dragon's Black Hole (闇竜のぶらくほる Yamiryū no Buraku Horu) Soul spreads his darkness over a large area and, much like an actual black hole, swallows up anything he chooses. When swallowed, the person or object is subjected to a large amount of gravity and crushed. This technique also allows Soul to absorb a person's magic therefore nullifying it. Darkness Dragon's Liberation (闇竜のかいほ Yamiryū no Kaihō) Used following Black Hole. Soul expels all of the destroyed remains of what his darkness had swallowed up at once. This is especially good at demonstrating his power. Soul's Advanced Spells Darkness Dragon's Dark Shadow (闇竜の国営 Yamiryū no Kokuei) Similarly with Rogue's shadow drive, this form also gives Soul the ability to turn intangeble however this form requires that he merges extensively with Voltaris' Dragon heart which will in turn make him more like Voltaris (vicious and sadistic). Ancestral Magic '''(先祖代々のマジック Senzo daidai no majikku) is a Caster Magic and a Lost Magic that deals with the caster's ancestry. Ancestral Magic is a kind of magic that allows the user to summon their ancestors to aid them in battle. Masters of this magic can just use the magic to use their ancestor's magic and to use their ancestor's body in battle. Using this magic takes up a lot of magic power, thereby draining and exhausting the user if they use it too much without a break, which can result to death. Another drawback is that if they summon too many of their ancestors, the caster can possibly lose control over them. Basic Spells * '''Ancestor Link (祖先リンク Sosen rinku): One of the most basic of all spells. This spell is used before summoning their ancestor, to ensure that the ancestor of the caster follows him/her. This needs to be done at least once per ancestor. * Ancestor Summon '(祖先召喚 Sosen shōkan): Another basic spell, which summons the caster's ancestor to the field. Ancestors can only be summoned near the caster. * '''Double Summoning '(ダブル召喚 Daburu shōkan): A spell which can be a bit hard to utilize. With this spell, the user is able to summon 2 ancestors of his/her, to aid in battle. Unlike summoning one ancestor, this easily drains the magic power of the caster, thereby leaving the caster exhausted after summoning 2 ancestors of his/her. Advanced Spells * 'Magic Transfer '(マジック転送 Majikku tensō): An advanced spell, which allows the user to just gain the magic of their ancestor for them to use. This seems to be a rather advanced, but a less magic-consuming spell. * 'Ancestor Take Over '(祖先が引き継ぎ Sosen ga hikitsugi): Another advanced spell, which transforms the user into an exact replica of their ancestor, copying their body, magic, voice, outfit and even their way of thinking. * 'Multiple Summoning '(複数召喚 Fukusū shōkan): An advanced spell that allows the user to summon more than 2 ancestors at once. Like Double Summoning, this drains the user a lot of magic power. Secret Spells * 'Ancestor Magic: Point of Origin '(祖先マジック：起源のポイント Sosen majikku: Kigen no pointo): A secret spell of Ancestral Magic that allows the caster to take over the first person in their ancestral line, also gaining the magic of the other ancestors in the caster's ancestral line who succeeded the first person in the ancestral line. * 'Ancestor Magic: Ancestral Shot '( 祖先マジック：先祖ショット Sosen majikku: Senzo shotto): Another secret spell of Ancestral Magic that counts the number of ancestors the caster has, and converts them into magic spheres that will shoot at the enemy times the number of ancestors the user has. This move is advantageous to those who have a long line of ancestors. * 'Ancestor Magic: Knowledge Transfer '(祖先マジック：知識移転 Sosen majikku: Chishiki iten): This spell allows the transfer of knowledge from every ancestor the user has into his/her brain. Forbidden Spells * 'Ancestor Magic: Cero Existencia '(祖先マジック：ゼロ存在 Sosen majikku: Zero sonzai): A heavily destructive magic, capable of destroying an entire continent after using this spell. The secondary effect of this spell is that after it is casted, the caster's ancestry and himself/herself will be forgotten in the world, never to be remembered again. It seems that the only way to reverse the destruction of a continent is to use '''Spatial Magic: Distruzione Reverse. Category:Team Maki Category:Fairy Tail Category:Characters Category:Browse Category:S-Class Mage